deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman
Description SEGA vs. DC! Which overpowered superhero mascot will win? Beginning Wiz: Superheroes come in all shapes and sizes. But sometimes the company goes a little too far... Boomstick: Yeah, and create these two OP bitches! Wiz: Like Segata Sanshiro, the mascot of the Sega Saturn Boomstick: And Pre-Crisis Superman, the second most OP version of Superman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Segata Sanshiro Wiz: When Nintendo and the SNES were dominating the gaming industry during the 90's, who did SEGA call to save the day? Boomstick: If you said Sonic the Hedgehog, you're wrong! To be honest, he kind of destroyed SEGA. Wiz: They called Segata Sanshiro, a Japanese martial artist who trains around a Sega Saturn day and night. Boomstick: He will come to your house and make you play the Sega Saturn until your hands break! He is hardcore! Wiz: Although Segata has no origin, it is to say he has the abilities of a martial artist like punches and kicks. But they are SUPER powerful! Boomstick: Segata can outmatch an Olympic speed skater on foot and can duplicate himself! Wiz: He was also strong enough to pull cars and space shuttles into the air, can easily breathe in space and he can resist baseballs flying at him at 90 mph. Boomstick: However, despite his amazing efforts to help the Sega Saturn become as popular as the SNES, he could not save it due to crappy Sonic games! Curse you Sonic, give me back my Segata! Wiz: He also cannot defeat undead people, as this is why he was overpowered by a group of zombies. He also lost to Sonic in a Martial Arts tournament. Boomstick: Probably because SEGA made him! Wiz: Even so, Segata is a force you shouldn't underestimate. Unless you're from the Walking Dead. Segata: Sega Saturn Shiro! Pre-Crisis Superman Wiz: It was the late 1930's comic books were getting onto the shelfves of stores Then in 1938 the world was changed forever Boomstick: In Action Comics issue 1 the hero known as Superman made his first appearance and his birth inspired many super heroes stories yet to come Wiz: But that's his history of publication let's get onto his orgin story Boomstick: Once upon a time on the distant planet Krypton Superman's dad was worried about his planet's expolisive problems and sent him away to Earth were he would grow up to defend the Planet as Superman Wiz: Superman eventually founded the Justice League alongside Batman and other Superheroes and for the first twenty years of his publications Superman was still powerful but he had limits Boomstick: But from the 1950's onward Pre-Crisis Superman when out of control somehow he went from being a fairly strong being into the most Op overated character ever! Wiz: Pre-crisis Superman has all of his most well known and famous abilities which we will list here: * Super Strength * Super speed * Flight * Super intelligence * Heat vision * Freeze Breath * Super Sneezes - What the heck ! * Super durability Boomstick: And then he also has the Abilities of Regeneration, Teleportation and Super Knitting and has the ability to create any ability he wants I mean What the freakin' Heck! Wiz: Oh and Superman's Strength is impressive he has moved planets with his breath and treated them like ping pong balls , juggled planets with ease , carried Entire Solar systems on his back and somehow broke Infinity Boomstick: Come on this guy is freakin' Op ''' Wiz: Superman has also flown across entire galaxies in seconds and flies so fast he travels back in time and can change events in the past also Superman is highly alregic to dust and his sneezes can obliterate entire solar systems in seconds '''Boomstick: I Give up this guy is pretty much God is their anyway of beating him? Wiz: Well Pre-crisis Superman is still venerable to the average things such as kryptonite and Magic but he could just make himself immune to them and Superman can be killed by extremely powerful forces such as powerful supernova's and Universes exploding Boomstick: Also by the early 1980's Superman was growing old people no longer wanted the OP Superhero around anymore so they removed him from the picture in the Crisis of infinite Earths storyline. Wiz: After that writers decided to put limits of Superman's abilities and Pre-Crisis Superman was forgotten Boomstick: But despite of all this Pre-crisis Superman is one of most OP characters of all time and one you definitely wouldn't want to annoy ! Pre-Crisis Superman: Great Scott ! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 In Metropolis Superman was flying through the city when he suddenly hears a scream Superman: Oh no looks like a job for Superman Superman flies to the ground to see Segata beating up a group of teenage boys Superman walks up to Segata Superman: Hey Stop right there I'm going to bring you to justice Segata throws the Sega Saturn at Superman who knocks it aside smashing the console Segata looks at Superman with bloodshot eyes at kicks him into a wall Superman jumps back up ready go fight Fight! ''' Segata charges at Superman and starts rapidly punching and kicking him Superman blasts him back with his laser vision but is hit with a lamppost by Segata and knocked through a building Superman flies back and uppercuts Segata Segata grabs Superman and tries to throw him but Superman tackles him and tosses him into a building wall and flies into Segata knocking him through the building Segata then kicks Superman so far he flies out of the city and into the mountains Superman: Your outmatched Give up ! Superman throws a barrage of punches at Segata who clones himself and starts to grapple and overwhelm Superman with a combination of punches and kicks but suddenly they are all hit by several heat blasts by multiple Supermen Suddenly the original Segata punches Superman so high he enters space Segata then leaps into space and the two face each other enraged Superman: Look at all the damage you've caused back down now Segata then punches the moon knocking it into Superman and creating a massive hole in the earth on the way out the moon then hits the sun with Superman in it who suddenly flies out at extreme speeds and punches Segata cracking ribs Segata then kicks Superman into Mars shattering the planet and Superman pulls out a tissue to cover his wounds but suddenly gets some dust up his nose Superman: Oh no it's dust.. I'm going to AAhh chuu Superman sneezes in Segata's face obliterating him alongwith The rest of the solar system Superma: Oh dear I need to be more careful with my sneezes next time '''K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Clark Kent was playing Super Mario World on the SNES when suddenly a weird Japanese man flies in out of nowhere and destroys the SNES. Kent: What was that for? Segata: Sega Saturn Shiro! Kent: How about no. Someone turned down the Sega Saturn? Segata was not happy. Kent becomes Superman and they get into stances. FIGHT! Segata makes the first move and runs full speed at Superman. Superman knocks him back with laser vision, causing Segata to fly through the wall and onto a building. Segata gets up angrily. Segata: Segata Sanshiro! Segata then throws a powerful punch at Supes, causing him to lose his balance. Superman dodges another punch and throws Sanshiro far into a mountain. When Segata gets there and is uppercutted by a FTL Supes. Superman: Give up, you're outclassed! Segata: Not until you buy Sega Saturn! Segata then makes clones of himself and they all pummel Superman, hurling the Man of Steel back. Superman: Fine, but don't blame me if you die! Superman then uses Heat Vision on the foes, causing them to disintegrate. The real Segata runs at Supes, but the hero blocks and knees Segata. Segata throws two gigantic Sega Saturns at Superman, who easily destroys them. Segata: Why won't you die! Segata then tries to kick Superman, but Superman throws a hard punch to Segata's gut, causing the SEGA mascot to flail back. Superman then rapidly punches Segata with FTL punches causing Segata to get hurled back. Superman: This is easy. Superman then shoots Heat Vision blasts at Segata, who quickly dodges them. He then does a front flip and kicks Superman in the face. Superman laughes off the blow and kicks Segata in the stomach, causing him to bleed like crazy. Segata: You are too strong! Superman: You've shouldn't have destroyed my SNES pal. Superman then throws a heavy punch, but Segata dodges and clones himself. They all punch an off guard Superman and the real one hurls him into space, causing him to hit Mars and blow it up. Segata: Now who's outmatched? Superman gets up and throws Saturn at Segata, which nearly kills him. Superman: It's time to end this. Superman then throws Segata's body in the air and charges up a punch. He then punches Segata, causing his ribs to break as he flies straight into the sun, causing his skin and bones to melt. Superman: Now that takes care of him. KO! Conclusion Bigthecat10 Boomstick: What is it over all ready ''' Wiz: Yes it is there was no need for it to be a long battle PC superman pretty much owned Segata in every category expect martieux arts '''Boomstick: Segata may have equaled Chuck Norris but PC Superman broke Infinity freakin Infinity so there's no doubt he's more powerful then Segata Wiz: Also PC superman can create any ability he wants so he could easily counter anything Segata threw at him Boomstick: In the end Segata's chances of winning went with a sneeze ' Wiz: The Winner is Pre-Crisis Superman ' ''' Shrek-it Ralph '''Boomstick: Can anyone beat Superman?! Wiz: Not right now, no. Anyway, like Doom vs Mewtwo, this was an obvious stomp for PC Superman, as he literally outclassed Sanshiro in everything possible. Boomstick: Segata can destroy missiles, but Superman's sneeze can destroy our solar system! And as everyone knows, a solar system is a much better feat than a missile! Wiz: Plus, Segata had little options to keep up with Superman, since all he has is martial arts and a cloning ability. And even if PC Superman held back, Segata would still not be able to finish him. Boomstick: Looks like Segata just wasn't SuperMAN enough to win Wiz: The winner is Pre-Crisis Superman Advantages and Disadvantages Pre-Crisis Superman *+Pretty much everything Segata Sanshiro - Loser *-Pretty much everything How many stars would you rate this battle (Segata Sanshiro VS Pre-Crisis Superman)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016